


Pegging, Pinking, What's the Difference?

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Frannie is the best, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, but canonically not always the brightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"And if my brother couldn’t catch him, I mean, if <strong>you</strong> couldn’t, which you <strong>didn’t</strong>, then he isn’t gonna be caught by any…one. Like you. Including you. Do you get it, Ray?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegging, Pinking, What's the Difference?

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the prompt "Francesca explains everything to her brother." and originally posted at [In Honor of dS Anon](http://inhonorofdsanon.tumblr.com)

“See, the thing is, bro, that…  _you’re_  not Fraser’s type. I mean, I know, maybe it seems like if  _I_  can’t catch him no girl can, but,” she flips her hair and smirks, “I’ve been around him in his underwear. In my underwear. I mean, I was in my -- oh, you know. The point is, I do know he…  _likes me_ , if you see what I’m saying. It’s just he’s too much of a gentleman to take things quickly, _you_ know how he is.”

Her listener opened his mouth to take a breath, then covered it with his long fingers, head tilted in apparent rapt attention.

“See, I know you’ve been after him for a while – I’m not stupid, you know, I see how you look at him – but I gotta tell you, I know that  _you’ve_  been after him for a  _while_. And if my brother couldn’t catch him, I mean, if  _you_  couldn’t, which you  _didn’t_ , then he isn’t gonna be caught by any…one. Like you. Including you. Do you get it, Ray?”

“Uh… Yeah. Yeah, Frannie. Um. Sure.”

“Okay. Glad we had this chat. I’ll see you at work tomorrow. Hey, don’t look surprised when you see me – I’ve made a few alterations to the uniform.”

She leaned in closer.

“I borrowed ma’s pegging shears.”

She winked and turned to go, not noticing the splutter from the doorway.

“Later, bro!”

“Yeah, uh. Later, Frannie!”

Ray closed his apartment door, and rested his head against it. “‘Pegging shears’, Jesus…”

Fraser stepped out from the bedroom, shoeless and shirtless.

“What did Francesca want?”

“Huh? Oh. Well, other than to give me a heart attack 'cause she needs to learn what pinking shears are, Christ!, she, uh, wanted to let me know I had no shot with you 'cause Vecchio didn’t make it into your boxers.”

Fraser’s brows shot up. “She thought that  _Ray_  was–? And with  _me_? I… Good lord.”

“What, you don’t think he was?”

“I… Well, I can’t say the thought never crossed my mind, but he didn’t respond to any of my cues–”

“Wait, hold on, you saying I’m second choice here, Fraser?”

“–though certainly if he were that might explain a few situations I attributed at the time to Canadian-American miscommunications–”

“Nuh-uh, no way, I am not playing second guitar to  _Vecchio_.”

“Well really, Ray, now that I know I have options, perhaps I ought to wait until he returns, perform a more thorough and objective analysis of you both to help me make a decision–”

The crinkle around Fraser’s eyes had grown to a full grin, and bloomed to laughter as his partner tackled him, shoving him through the doorway and on to the bed.

“I’ll give _you_ a 'thorough analysis'!”


End file.
